<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Elles sont mignonnes (par Angelica R) by Comptoir_des_auteurs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680377">Elles sont mignonnes (par Angelica R)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs'>Comptoir_des_auteurs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mille petites déclarations [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hercules: The Animated Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post "Hercule et Galatée"] : « Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Galatée tournait autour de Cassandre. Dommage que la principale intéressée ne s'en soit toujours pas rendue compte. » Cassandre/Galatée.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassandre/Galatée</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mille petites déclarations [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Elles sont mignonnes (par Angelica R)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION<br/>Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !</p><p>Chers lecteurs, chères lectrices ! En ce mois de Fevrier, j'ai proposé un défi aux auteurs qui composent ce collectif ! Voilà les mots exacts que j'ai écris :<br/>"Dans 10 jours, ce sera la Saint Valentin. Occasion particulière oblige, voici un défi : Écrire un petit texte tout mignon, tout choupi, du live, de l'amour, des pâquerettes, des pommes d'amour, du rouge, des roses et du chocolat !<br/>Clairement la seule chose imposée c'est Saint Valentin ! Faite moi plaisir, je veux du fluffy !"</p><p>Troisième texte du recueil, cette fois-ci c'est Angelica R à la plume, sur le fandom Hercule !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Depuis qu'elle était venue à la vie peu de temps avant le bal d'Aphrodite (aka, avait été créée par la déesse Aphrodite en personne pour les caprices d'un jeune homme stupide), Galatée avait peu à peu réussi à s'intégrer tant bien que mal à l'académie Prométhée, en devenant amie avec Hercule (même si elle avait eu un peu de mal à lui pardonner le fait de n'avoir été à la base créée que pour lui), ainsi qu'avec Cassandre, Hélène et d'autres (mais pas avec Icare, certainement pas. Ni avec Adonis), et elle se sentait à peu près à sa place désormais.</p><p>Et, alors qu'elle était supposée tomber amoureuse d'Hercule, autre chose s'était produit.</p><p>Galatée était tombée amoureuse de Cassandre.</p><p>Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être que Hercule se serait senti jaloux, mais ayant rapidement compris que son attirance envers Galatée était uniquement superficielle, et que c'était vers Tempête que portait véritablement son cœur, ce n'était pas arrivé.</p><p>En vérité, il trouvait cette attirance plutôt mignonne, surtout quand il avait compris que c'était réciproque, et que, contrairement à Icare, la jeune fille avait le bon goût de ne pas la harceler toutes les deux minutes, ce que le fils de Dédale ne faisait malheureusement que trop souvent.</p><p>Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Galatée tournait autour de Cassandre.</p><p>Dommage que la principale intéressée ne s'en soit toujours pas rendue compte.</p><p>Hercule n'en était pas vraiment étonné, en vérité.</p><p>Déjà parce que, en raison de son don qui était plus une malédiction qu'autre chose, la voyante n'était pas habituée à ce que les gens puissent réellement être intéressés par elle.</p><p>De plus Cassandre n'avait jamais été réellement draguée par qui que ce soit, <em>bien</em> draguée en tout cas (donc non, par tout les dieux de l'Olympe et les autres divinités qui existent, <em>Icare </em><em>et son harcèlement intempestif, ça</em><em> ne compte pas </em>!), et l'approche de Galatée, plus subtile que celle de l'autre taré (d'un autre côté, <em>tout le monde</em> était plus subtil qu'Icare…) lui passait complètement par dessus la tête.</p><p>Toujours est-il que non, Cassandre n'avait pas encore vu ce qui était directement sous son nez (un comble pour celle qui voyait tout ce que les autres <em>ne voyaient pas</em>), alors qu'il était plus que clair pour tout le monde (enfin sauf pour Icare, mais bon qu'est-ce que vous voulez, quand on est con, on est con…) que la prophétesse en pinçait pour la future sculptrice.</p><p>La situation se débloqua finalement lors du bal suivant (oui cette école organise beaucoup trop de bal, on est d'accord), lorsque Galatée qui y avait accompagné Cassandre « en amie » (Hercule s'était presque étouffé avec son jus de figue en entendant ça) avait pris son courage à deux mains pour l'embrasser.</p><p>Et ainsi montrer a) à Cassandre elle-même qu'elle ne la voyait pas que comme une amie b) que Cassandre était sa petite-amie, donc Icare, pas touche, c'est clair ? (il était possible qu'il ait été fortuitement assommé au cours du bal par Tempête…) et enfin c) Cassandre, je t'aime, est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?</p><p>Quand la voyante avait répondu au baiser, Hercule n'avait pu que se réjouir de voir ses deux amies heureuses.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>